tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas the Jet Engine
* Ross Hastings |director=David Mitton |producer=Phil Fehrle |narrator= * Michael Angelis * Alec Baldwin |season=6 |season_no=6.22 |number=152 |released= * 15 October 2002 * 19 November 2002 * 25 January 2003 * 11 February 2003 * 10 March 2004 * 11 September 2009 |previous=Thomas, Percy and the Squeak |next=Edward the Very Useful Engine/Edward the Really Useful Engine}} Thomas the Jet Engine, retitled Thomas and the Jet Engine in American releases, is the twenty-second episode of the sixth season. Plot Gordon is boasting about how fast he can go when Thomas has given the job of delivering a jet engine to Dryaw. He now wishes he could go faster than Gordon. Thomas is very excited when he arrives at the Docks and is soon ready to leave, but Cranky is taking his time. Thomas tells him to hurry up and Cranky gets cross because he does not like to be told what to do by an engine. Suddenly, Cranky carelessly turns the jet engine on with his hook. The jet engine is soon rocketing Thomas along the track. Thomas' driver tries to apply the brakes, but Thomas cannot stop. Signals were changed and points were switched for the runaway Thomas, who is very excited and soon flies by James, Henry and Percy, who were all very amazed. When Bertie sees Thomas, he asks Thomas to have a race, but when Thomas whooshes past him, he quickly reconsiders. Gordon, who is pulling the Express, does not know Thomas is racing on the main line. Soon Thomas whooshes past Gordon, who is very surprised. At last, the jet engine runs out of fuel and Thomas is back to his normal speed. Still on his way to the jet engine's destination, he steams gently into Knapford and teases Gordon by saying that he is the fastest engine. Henry and James agree, but Percy feels sorry for Gordon and tells the engines that he does not have to go as fast as a jet engine even though James says that Gordon is full of hot air and Gordon fumes away. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Bertie * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Donald * Tiger Moth * Big Mickey * Dowager Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * One of the stone-dropping boys * Jeremiah Jobling * The Special Visitor * Cyril the Fogman * Farmer Trotter * Allicia Botti Locations * Crosby Tunnel * Knapford * Maron * Dryaw * Lower Tidmouth * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Viaduct * The Watermill * Gordon's Hill Trivia * Stock footage from Bye George! and Gordon Takes a Tumble is used. * This is the first time that Knapford Station is referred to by name in the television series. * Inspiration for this episode could have come from the jet-powered rail-sleds used by the United States Air Force. * This is the second episode to have a rendition of the William Tell Overture (Finale), the first being Busy Going Backwards. * In the episode itself, Thomas is smiling when he races past Lower Tidmouth, but in a promotional photo, he looks shocked. * The shot of the Jet Engine being lowered on to the tracks appears to be a reverse shot of it going up. * Some shots of Thomas with the Jet Engine are sped up. * Three posters at Knapford read "Allicia Botti in concert tonight at the Castle." * Toad's scrap model from Escape can be seen in one of the shots of Thomas racing out of the Docks. * The events of this episode were mentioned by Thomas in the eighteenth season episode Emily Saves the World. * In a picture of Thomas passing Henry on Gordon's Hill, the former is on the left track instead of the middle. Goofs * In Thomas' first close-up at Knapford, the track he is on simply ends behind him. * The Fat Controller tells Thomas to take the jet engine to the air field, but at the end of the episode, he takes it back to Knapford. * When Percy asks what a jet engine is, there are fingerprints on the Fat Controller's hat and shoulder. * When Gordon is talking at Knapford, some wires are visible in Percy's cab window. * When Cranky knocks the switch, the chain holding the jet engine disappears. * The jet engine's switch is already on before Cranky hits it with his hook, so the engine would have been turned off. * When the jet engine starts some, barrels and crates are beside it, but after Cranky says "Uh-oh," they have moved. * When Thomas rushes through Lower Tidmouth, the people are huddled close together, but in the next shot, some have disappeared and the rest are spaced further apart. * In the shot of the girder bridge, the left-most track leads to the background shrubbery. This can be noticeable before Thomas overtakes Gordon. * Just after Bertie says "Want a race, Thomas?" the lines where Thomas came from lead to the bushes; when Thomas runs alongside Gordon, the tracks up ahead also lead to the bushes. * When Thomas passes Gordon, the Jet Engine does not appear to be switches on, as no fumes are coming out of the back. * The jet engine is hollow, but in the close-up of it running out of fuel, the red tank is visible through the nozzle. * In the last close-up of Percy, his left buffer has excess on the bottom and a girl in pink looks like she is boarding Percy's train of vans. * In the Russian narration, when the engines are at the station the second time, Michael Angelis' narration is heard in the background. * Just before Thomas overtakes Gordon, in the wide shot of Thomas before the point of view shot, Gordon's brake coach is seen at the edge of the screen showing that the train isn't moving. * When James gets covered in the dust, his body is crooked. * A chain can be seen pulling Gordon along as well as moving to it's right as the camera shows Thomas racing past him. In the same scene, his buffers and coupling rod are crooked. * In the picture of a deleted scene, the station footbridge at Maron is missing. Quotes * Thomas: Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooa! _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Bertie: Want a race, Thomas? (Thomas whooshes by) … Uh, never mind. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Cranky: (after realizing he accidentally started the Jet Engine) Uh-oh! Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Capsule Plarail * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Books - Thomas and the Jet Engine and Thomas and the Jet Engine (Germany only) * Egmont - Thomas and the Jet Engine * Magazine Stories - Rocket Power Home Media Releases es:Thomas y el Jet ja:ジェットエンジンのトーマス pl:Tomek, Odrzutowa Lokomotywa Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes